In My Son's Name
by LuxeLady101
Summary: (formerly titled "Ode to Brody") James Brody's sorrow and past visits him aboard SeaQuest. What is greater revenge or duty? (this story brings in a mix of all characters and all seasons).
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SeaQuest or SeaQuest 2032 or any of the characters affiliated with the show.

CHAPTER 1

"Williams, Kaia A"

It took a moment to recognize her name. How funny was that? Someone not knowing their own name when it was called across a room. She couldn't help but smile sadly to herself, too many memories rushing in to remind her of why her name seemed unfamiliar these days.

"Williams, Kaia A"

There it was again, but now said with a little more force and less patience. She grabbed her duffel and headed towards the source. It wasn't hard to find him, the darkness of the Commander's skin stood in contrast to the solar lighting of the launch bay.

"Commander…" she called out as she approached. He lifted one dark eyebrow from the tablet in front of him and eyed her coolly. She felt it was more a matter of first impressions than actual animosity.

"Williams…"

"Dr. Kaia Williams," she broke in, her green eyes meeting his brown. Her tanned hand extended, "Chief Science Officer" She raised to her full height, fought the urge to smooth back her raven hair, and tried to convey more confidence than she truly felt.

His hand met hers in a firm shake, "Commander Jonathan Ford" he paused briefly, finding a slight smile. "Welcome to SeaQuest"

"Thank You Sir"

"Here is your room assignment and ship's briefing" he handed Kaia the tablet he had been intensely studying only a moment ago. "We put to sea at 1800, I trust that you can get your team settled." His gaze was now directed to the people milling behind her, a sea of blue jumpsuits grabbing bags and moving equipment crates. "Just a reminder that each sailor is allowed only one bag" he nodded toward David Junse, her right-hand man, who at the moment was carrying a duffel on his shoulder while balancing two small lab crates in his hands.

"Understood, Sir. I checked to make sure my team followed the guidelines. We do have a few miscellaneous crates that were needed for the Sea Deck Labs. Apparently, they were left at port when our original launch was re-scheduled." Kaia knew from the frown that crossed his face that she had said the wrong thing. Two weeks prior her team had been ready to board the Flagship of the United Earth's Oceans Organization (UEO) fleet when they were informed that the SeaQuest had to make an emergency departure. From the news feeds she assumed it had something to do with the uprising on GILF Island, but the Science Officers were always the ones to be last or never in the know. Four of the oxygen turbines providing Earth's breathable air had been destroyed, although more of an annoyance than a health impact, it would not look good on a sub's record to have even one destroyed.

His voice brought her mind back from its wanderings, "The Captain sends along his apologies that he was not able to formally meet you but looks forward to meeting you tomorrow at the Officer Briefing scheduled for 0700." This was a surprise. Kaia knew that her face was not made for poker, this was confirmed when the Commander spoke next, "Captain Bridger likes to do things differently than the rest of the UEO. He takes the SeaQuest's status as a science and research vessel very seriously and expects both his Chief Science and Medical Officers to join the weekly briefings."

"Well that is slightly refreshing," Kaia couldn't help her smile of appreciation, very often the Science Staff also known by various other, non-flattering, terms throughout the fleet were expected to make themselves scarce. "The Ex-O at my previous posting wouldn't even permit the science staff to eat outside the lab, let alone sit in on officer briefings, 'never seen nor heard' was his motto." She heard a small laugh from Commander Ford, which he quickly tried to stifle. Kaia wasn't offended, it made her happy to know that there was some humanity inside the Officer.

"Commander," she adjusted the duffel on her shoulder, growing tired under its weight. When would she learn to pack light? "I'm sure you have a lot of pressing duties that don't include acting the Concierge to my staff and me, so if you could provide me with a ship schematic, I will get everyone settled and things stowed."

He seemed relieved that her expectations of him did not include a personal tour of the sub. He quickly pointed to the tablet, "The SeaQuest's schematic is included in the briefing." Kaia watched as he touched the screen and a 3-D schematic popped up, a red light indicating their current location. She was not ignorant of the SeaQuest's size or the reason for its status as the UEO's Flagship, but still found it impressive none-the-less. "Well then Doctor, seeing as you are set, I will see you at tomorrow's briefing." He departed with a nod and made his way to the nearest exit, side stepping members of her team on his way.

"Alright everybody," Kaia called out, gaining their attention. "See me for your rooming assignments and no complaining about who you're stuck with" She heard a few chuckles. "I want everyone settled and the labs up and running by Officer's briefing tomorrow morning at 0700." Now she heard a few groans. We are putting to sea at 1800 so double check yourselves to make sure you haven't left anything behind." She knew even if something had been left the possibility of getting a jumper back to mainland was nil. She also knew that she was expecting a lot of her staff. "We are the best Scientists in the ocean, let's prove it." People started moving, grabbing up bags and crates, slowly making their way to her.

Kaia was please to find that in no time at all, twenty people knew which rooms were theirs, had assignments in hand, and with crates and bags in tow were on their way out the door. Kaia looked up the last of her team, David Junse had worked with her for several years, becoming more friend than colleague a long time past. She couldn't help but laugh as he still juggled the two crates in his hand and tried to keep his duffel from sliding down his arm. David was as uncoordinated as a Scientist came and met the stigma of Science Geek to the "t", from his wildly out of control brown hair, thick glasses, and unkempt uniform to the tips of his converse shoes.

"So boss," it was a nickname, not a note of respect. "Who am I with? I'm really hoping not Johnson, you know he snores." Yes, she was aware of Darren Johnson's snoring as she had the displeasure of rooming with him several times in the past. "Well David, you drew the short straw…you're with me." She picked up her own duffel, grabbed one of the crates from his hand, and started for the hatch. "What?" he questioned as he followed her, "you're the Chief aren't you supposed to have your own quarters?" Kaia smirked and tossed him a look before answering, "Chief _SCIENCE _Officer, I'm lucky to have a bed at all." As they spoke, they did not notice the man in the hallway before them and it surprised none of the three when David walked right into him, scattering his luggage. What was surprising was the "who." Kaia felt her breadth stop as shock ran through her body.

Lieutenant James Brody was a tall, well-built man, his longish sandy blonde hair was combed back, his skin tanned, and his blue eyes sparkled as he peeled away the man who currently blocked his path. "Geez David, still never watching where you're going."

David looked up, surprise written on his pale face. He quickly turned his gaze to Kaia, noticed the paralyzed shock she seemed to be in and tried to find words amidst his awkwardness, "Jim…Brody... Lieutenant…ugh… how nice to see you." David wanted to stop, but just couldn't prevent the babble. "We…I mean I… I mean… I …didn't realize you were stationed on the SeaQuest."

Jim knew from past experience how rattled David Junse could get, even in non-awkward situations, which he acknowledged - this situation was definitely awkward. His gaze had moved to Kaia, who was now rooted in place, her tan skin a few shades lighter than it had been when he watched her walk towards him, oblivious of his presence. She looked almost frail to him, he noted that she had lost weight since he had last seen her, her eyes had lost some of the shine they used to have, her always put together black shiny hair now just hung in a limp pony tail. Life, their life, had been hard on her and he knew his being on the same sub with her wasn't going to make the next few months of their lives any easier. At some point Jim realized that David was still rambling, "Listen David, " he broke in, "it's nice to see you again and I want to catch up, but there are a few things I need to discuss with Kai…"

David quickly looked to Kaia, who still stood motionless and quiet, he didn't want to go, his loyalties to Kaia clear, but knew that this moment would be better without his presence. "Sure," he quickly reclaimed his gear. "Boss, I'll meet you in the lab." He registered a small nod from her direction and started on his way. Jim watched him go, making sure he was out of ear shot before he turned to Kaia, who appeared to be stirring to life.

"Kai…" he was quickly corrected with her, "Dr. Williams…" Jim raised an eyebrow surprised by the formality. "Dr…_Williams _is it?"

"It seemed time," was her response, knowing he would be angered by it.

"The papers aren't even signed and submitted," she was right, he sounded angry, but she couldn't be worried about that. She shrugged before answering, "it seemed like it was better in the long run, less questions, new start…" She realized that she was justifying herself, time to turn the tables "Which what are you doing here anyway? Last I heard you were mainland."

He squirmed a bit, "I was on GILF Island. I was barely able to escape before being taken hostage. SeaQuest answered my SOS." Kaia felt concern and a million questions tumbling in her mind. Questions at a different point in time and relationship she would have asked but knew were no longer appropriate. Instead, she chose to go the straightforward, less heart involvement route, "I'm glad that you were able to get out, but from what I understand the UEO holds the outpost again, when do you go back?"

Jim raised his eyebrow at her question, not used to such bluntness from her, "Captain Bridger offered me a position here and I accepted." He knew her response would not be good but was still hurt and surprised to see her visibly blanch. Kaia Williams literally looked like she was going to throw up. "Look Kai…" her eyebrow shot up, causing him to back track. "Dr…Williams…" that was taking so much to get use to. "When I accepted, I did not know that you were the Chief Science Officer, when I boarded Dr. Smith was already here, I had no idea she was only medical support. Yesterday I saw your picture on the Captain's boarding list. That's why I was coming to launch docking, I wanted to let you know of my posting here before we just ran into each other" He looked around sheepishly, "like we ended up doing."

Kaia took a breadth before speaking, hoping to keep the irritation from her voice, "Listen Ji…Lieutenant…You deserve to be on the Flagship," Jim breathed a little sigh of relief at her words, until she continued "but so do I. This was my posting. I worked hard for this. This is _my_ new start." She glanced away from him, Jim noting for the first time the tears gathering. "I _need_ this." The last part was spoken as a plea.

Jim knew that this was hard for her. "Listen," he resisted the urge to grab her arms. "There is no reason we can't both be here. We are two professional, hardworking people. We are good at what we do and we've always been able to keep our personal lives private. Now with your name change and the papers soon to be filed, no one needs to know that we are…were married."


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies for the long wait, inspiration was there and then it was gone. I do not own SeaQuest, SeaQuest 2013, or any characters associated with the show.

CHAPTER 2

Two months aboard the SeaQuest found Kaia in a comfortable routine, or as David called it, a rut. She spent as much time in her Lab as she could get away with, absorbing her work into her system so that nothing else would be able to fit. Her peace was interrupted only by Captain Bridger's insistence that she attend the weekly Officer Briefings and be involved as much as possible in the ship's goings on. True to his word Jim, Lieutenant Brody her mind corrected, kept a professional distance.

"Excuse me, Dr. Williams" Kaia's attention was interrupted by a soft voice behind her. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to steel her emotions, before turning from the test panels in front of her.

"Yes Doctor." She answered evenly, hoping to show no hint of her irritation. Dr. Wendy Smith was nice, Kaia had to admit, but from their first meeting there had been something about the dark-haired Doctor that raised her guard. Perhaps it was her piercing gaze, the constant sweetness of her voice, or possibly and most likely of all the Psychology degree she had hanging on the wall of her office that made Kaia fear every interaction with her feeling that she was being analyzed with every word.

"Dr. Smith had a smile on her face as she answered, "I was headed to the Galley for lunch and wanted to see if you would like to join me? We haven't really had a chance to get to know one another."

Kaia's mind groaned inwardly as her stomach growled it's consent, there was no way she could claim to not be hungry now and having just been commended by Captain Bridger at the Officer Briefing the morning before for being so up-to-date with her logs and reports she couldn't claim to be swamped with work. There was no savior, "Sure Dr. Smith."

"Please, call me Wendy"

"Kaia," she returned as they slowly made their way to the hatch. Science and Medical worked close and had many shared work spaces so she knew that this lunch was needed and with that in mind, did her best to be optimistic.

Kaia had not actually eaten a meal in the Galley, normally she would just pick up her meal and head back to the Lab, shoving in bites between tests, research, and reports. She had never noticed before how bright the room was or the amount of activity. Most of the tables had Crew Members crammed together, talking and laughing taking place as much as eating. The room was full with only an empty chair here and there, she was about to offer to go back to her lab so Wendy could sit where she liked and they could pick up another day, but was brought short when she noticed Wendy stopped at a table with two empty chairs.

"Here Kaia, we can join these guys." Wendy waived her over as she sat down leaving one empty seat next to none other than Jim Brody. Kaia knew there was no way she could avoid the encounter without curiosity, so she set her tray down and barely caught her water as it tipped towards Jim's tray. "Sorry Lieutenant" she muttered as she used her napkin to wipe up the few drops that had spilled. She glanced to see Jim watching her intently, the same way he had outside the Launch Bay when she arrived, looking for the person she used to be. He broke his stare and shifted his tray to give her more room. "No problem Doc."

With Wendy to her left and Jim to her right she looked around to see who was also at their table. Across from her she found Commander Ford and on each side of him Lieutenants O'Neil and Ortiz. They paused their conversation for a moment as she sat, gave her their acknowledgements and went on with their conversation. Kaia's attention remained on Wendy most of the meal, oblivious to the rest of the table, and kept a purposely closed ear to Jim. It was for that reason that she was very surprised to feel her hand taken in a firm grip, she knew instantly who the hand belonged to. Wendy had just turned to a Crew Member who stopped to ask a question, so she had the opportunity to whirl on him, her hand still firmly held by his, her words though were stopped by the icy rage in his eyes. She had seen the look in their lives together, but it was never in her direction and did not think it was now. Kaia knew she had missed something and turned her attention to the rest of the table. Wendy spoke to the Crewman and the other three occupants were still engrossed in their conversation, "Jim," she spoke softly so as not to be overheard or draw attention. "What's …" It was then that Commander Ford's voice opened her ears and she felt her blood turn to ice, numbness spreading, her hand gripping Jim's just as hard./p

Jonathan Ford was unaware of the nightmares his words brought to mind in the two across from him. He had explained to the Lieutenants at the table, Tim O'Neill, Miguel Ortiz, and James Brody that before taking his lunch he had been informed of an SOS from a Warden at a cryogenic prison and per Captain's orders had made course to respond, they would arrive within a few hours./p

"Cryogenic prison, must be serious, who is it?" O'Neill asked, biting into the last of his sandwich./p

"Rubin Zellar" Jonathan's answer gained everyone's attention.

"The war criminal?" Ortiz asked the question, his eyes showing his surprise.

Raging with Jim across the table, Kaia silently answered the question, _the man I am going to kill._


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You so much for reading my story. I give my apologies for the length of time it gives me to post. I have surges of inspiration and then I go months where I try to find the right words. But here is Chapter 3 …

CHAPTER 3

A flood of memories ran as ice in Kaia's veins, grief, anger, depression and ultimately the numbness that had become her mirage for several years. She made a rapid escape from the Galley, uncaring of the table's startled glances, Jim's continued shock, and Wendy's apparent concern. Only slightly aware that the latter followed her.

"Kaia," Wendy's sweet voice was laced with concern and confusion. "Is everything…"

Kaia closed her eyes, wishing her distress dormant. "Sorry Wendy, I totally forgot about something I needed to do. Could we do lunch another day?" Wendy looked unconvinced, her psychology degree rattling on the wall to be used, to her credit she did not give voice to her questions.

"Absolutely," Wendy laid a hand on her arm, "and if there is anything…"

"Thanks Wendy," Kaia couldn't let her finish, thoughts to another time when so many had uttered those same words. She shook away the memory and walked slowly away, ignoring the feel of Wendy's curious eyes on her back and instead brought into focus the name Rubin Zellar. He was her nightmare, the main instrument in destroying her life, a mass murderer who still lived while his victims fell into the passage of time and after thoughts and pushed the living into becoming mere shadows of what they once were. With the Death Sentence deemed inhuman years before his trial, he had instead been given life on ice, encased in a cryogenic prison for all eternity. Kaia sneered to herself, the justice system had ensured that he would live for years to come, she failed to see how this was a punishment. A plan, revenge, long in the making seemed within her grasp.

The rumor mill in the close quarters of a submarine, even one of SeaQuest's size, moved quickly. Within an hour of Captain Bridger receiving the Prison's SOS the entire crew whispered the name Rubin Zellar. It was a whisper that reached David Junse's ears as he was just entering the Sea Deck for his shift. Normally engrossed in his work, he cared little to take part of the ship's gossip, so it was to the shock of the two whispering Science Tech's that he asked, "What was it that you just said?"

"Captain Bridger is responding to an SOS from a Cryo Prison, the one holding Rubin Zellar."

The name barely hit his ears as David turned and rushed his way back into the corridor. He knew that he had to find Kaia. He startled many Crew Members as he asked if any had seen her, he rarely spoke to anyone outside of the Science and Medical Teams and knew in his frenzy he wasn't making the best first impressions. Part of him hoped that she hadn't heard, but as he approached the zombie in the hallway, he knew his wish hadn't come true.

He met her slowly, "Boss…" Determined eyes looked at him, making him more nervous as he had expected the hollow and numb ones he had encountered years ago when life had first tipped on it's axis.

"You heard." He knew it was a stupid thing to say, but his normal way was awkward and in times of trial that was just expounded upon. He fell in stride with her, waiting for her to speak.

"I heard." There was a purpose to her gate as they retraced David's walk back to the Sea Deck. "But we have a lot of work to do so I don't think we should let ourselves get distracted." He stopped surprised as they reached the hatch, she turned towards him expectantly "So… back to work."

"Kaia don't you think…" it was unexpected for him to use her name. Kaia looked into the eyes of her friend and knew the concern that he held. She placed the mask on her features, "David, I'm fine." She pled. "I just need to get back to work."

The mask didn't full him for minute, knowing her too well. It was quiet for a few moments as David warred whether to press, determining what a Best Friend should do in such a situation. He gave her what she wanted, "Okay Boss, back to work it is." They stepped through the hatch, David hoping he was doing the right thing for her sanity, Kaia hoping she had the strength to carry on and do what she had to.

James Brody to his Crew Mates was normally a man of confidence which had at first shown itself as bravado. It was the callous he had let form to get him through life, only when he had been aboard the SeaQuest for a few months, did he feel the ease to let his true self show. He remained private and committed to his duty, but he had dropped the arrogance and now when giving his viewpoint or offering recommendation he spoke from experience instead of being a man trying to show himself best to the world. To Captain Nathan Bridger he had become an asset and valuable member of his crew, so it was with true concern that he approached the Lieutenant, "Everything okay Jim?"

Jim startled at the hand the gray-haired Captain laid on his shoulder, "Uh… yes sir." He straightened in his chair and placed his hands to the controls in front of him.

Brown eyes searched for the truth but did not press, "Okay Lieutenant, just wondered since you've been staring at a blank screen for the past ten minutes."

Jim had failed to notice the monitor in front of him had nothing on it, "Just lost in thought, won't happen again Sir." He lied, his world was anything but right. His head was full of voices and laughter he knew he would never truly hear again; memories flashed and were relived. He closed his eyes to push them away, stroked his jaw, pushed his hand through his hair and put himself to work, hoping that being busy would stop the turmoil. He thought of Kai and knew she was probably doing the same. It was their way, what drew them together and he grieved, what ripped them apart in the end.

"Sir, we are within range of the Prison." Tim O'Neal's voice rang across the quiet Bridge and pulled the Captain's attention from Jim.

Miguel Ortiz' voice came next, "From what WSKRS are showing me it looks like they are imminent danger of losing integrity, they will be completely flooded within the hour"

Captain Bridger acted quickly, "Mr. Brody please lead a security detail to the Prison, evacuate the Warden and any prisoners."

Jim stood, always quick to comply with an order, but then stopped himself preparing for an action he had never taken in his life, the Officer in him knowing it needed done. "Sir," Bridger gave him his attention. "I believe that I need to be relieved of duty."

Captain Bridger turned to the Lieutenant, his surprise apparent, "And why is that?" All ears were open, waiting for the answer. Eyes looked back and forth between each other, trying to determine if this moment was real.

"I want Zellar to drown." He let the monster out and gave voice to it's greatest wish. He looked towards the view screen which now showed the ice prison, bubbles floating where integrity was already crippled. "Let it become his coffin."

Bridgers sun weathered face softened to sympathy, "He did a lot of horrible things, I think we all feel that way to some degree..." Jim felt patronized and quickly spoke, no longer caring to hold himself in check, he gave voice to the nightmare in a harsh whisper, "He killed my son."

The bridge sat silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jim could feel the eyes of each and every person on the bridge boring into him. Shock kept the normal hum quiet. Bridger though, eyed him with empathy as he gave direction, "Commander Ford, lead the security detail."

The Commander, also a man of duty, nodded his acknowledgment and swiftly went from the bridge. As curious as everyone else, he knew that a mission still needed accomplished.

An eternity passed in Jim's world until The Captain spoke to him again, "Walk with me Lieutenant." Jim fell into step beside the older man as they walked from the bridge. He could feel Helmsman Henderson's sympathy and the Teenager, Lucas Wolemczek's, open curiosity. Everyone wanted the story, Jim felt gratitude that the Captain had taken him to privacy for the explanation he knew he owed.

"You know I lost my son too," Bridger spoke softly, words still laced with grief. "Robert" it was a whisper, Jim almost didn't catch it. His throat cleared, " so I know how hard this question is to answer and believe me I don't want to ask but for this situation..."

Jim had been prepared for this, "You need to know what happened." Bridger nodded, appreciating that he didn't have to finish. Jim let the memories come forth, the tears burned the back of his eyes but he refused to let them fall, especially in front of his Captain. "My wife..." Bridger's eyebrow went up. "Almost ex-wife now," it cut to acknowledge. "Anyways we both were ...are...career oriented, always trying for the next step. She's a scientist and got a really prestigious research assignment at the Marianas Base, I was offered the opportunity to do special defense training with General Cook. Unfortunately, it was at the same time. Normally she would have just taken Adam," Brody paused, his mind caught on the image of a blonde haired, hazel eyed little boy laughing as waves chased him along the sand. Kaia chasing after him. Laughter. Happiness.

"Lieutenant," Bridger broke the spell and for a moment they stayed quiet as they continued along the passageway. Jim finally continued, "Our son would normally have gone along with her, but this one was different, it was going to be a pretty intense 6 weeks at the bottom of the Marianas Trench and they didn't have family quarters. So My Brother In Law Jesse, he was a Scientist stationed at SeaLab, they had family residences, offered to watch him for us. As we dropped Adam off, Jesse told us about a new Doctor that he was excited about joining their team." Jim stopped and stared at the deep blue water that followed the corridor. Darwin, SeaQuests dolphin swam by, giving Jim something to focus his eyes on while his mind stayed in the horror of three years before. Bridger stood next to him, guessing the next "The new Scientist was Rubin Zellar." Jim nodded, blinking his eyes rapidly to fight every emotion boiling inside him. He was a man of control. "Adam, Jesse, and the thirteen others were his guinea pigs. And now he sits on ice to live for eternity while my son ..." Brody began walking again, unable to finish his sentence, trying desperately to keep the more brutal memories from coming, his rage buttoned and his heart from hurting. Bridger remained silent, knowing there were no words of consolation that would mean anything.

"Ford to Captain Bridger," the comm rattled loudly in the grief and silence.

"Go ahead Commander," Bridger answered, watching Jim carefully.

"Evacuation complete, we have the Warden and one prisoner in Cryo aboard."

"The prisoner?" Jim's attention became rapt. The Commanders voice was clear, "It's Zellar sir." Bridger had hoped for any other name. "Okay Commander, secure the prisoner in SeaDeck, establish temperature control, and get the Warden to Quarters."

Bridger stood a moment, deciding the best options before him, "Lieutenant." Jim turned to him with an ironic smirk, "He gets Sea Deck and I'm confined to quarters?" The Captain nodded regretfully, "For the time being yes."

They walked together to the officers quarters. Jim struggling with another step he knew he needed to take, one that would break trust and a promise, but again duty and conscious won. "Sir" Bridger was about to leave him at his cabin, knowing matters on the bridge to be pressing, but waited for him to continue.

"My wife..." Jim corrected, "Ex-wife..." he paused already regretting the consequences.

"Yes, Lieutenant." Bridger could sense the hesitancy and wondered what more could be told.

Brody pressed forward, "Well she's on board. Kia ... Dr. Williams..."

"Dr. Williams?!"


End file.
